Nuka's first love
by PunpunOfficial
Summary: Nuka falls in love with the King's daughter Kiara and Kiara falls in love with Nuka, but Simba and Zira don't want them together, what will happen? KiaraXNuka, Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Sorry I didn't put that on my other Lion King story "**_**The Cheetah & The Lioness**_**" (If your mad at me and don't forgive, I don't blame u, no literally).**

Chapter 1

_Man! I wish my mother was just get over Taka (Aka Scar) already! I mean seriously. _I said to myself. Then I saw a teenager lion hunting in the Outlands? Then I stepped up to her.

"Who're you, Pridelander?" I snarled at the lioness.

The teenager lioness backs away in fear, then suddenly she was eager to attack me.

"The name is Kiara!" Kiara snapped.

My eyes were wide open. I smirked a little at her and then we glared at each other for 15 minutes and then I chuckled at her.

"What's so funny!?" Kiara snapped at me again.

"You are so brave and fearless. I like that in a lioness." I said.

I was unaware that I was flirting with the king's daughter. Then Kiara blushed.

"What's your name?" Kiara asked in a much more calmer tone of voice.

"My name is…Nuka." I said shyly.

"Outsider…" Kiara muttered to herself while staring at the ground playing with the rocks and pebbles with her paws.

"So!" I snapped at her.

"So I really like you." Kiara giggled.

"What!?" I said in surprise.

"Ha ha! I love you, silly." Kiara chuckled.

Then I blushed and then we both blushed. Then we started to interact with each other like two tigers. We sniffed each other and played with each other. Then Kiara followed me anywhere I went and laughed at me when I made a blundering mistake. I was in love with the king's daughter Kiara.

"I just love following you around." Kiara said.

"I love…I love you following me around too, Kiara!" I said.

"Should we eat together?" Kiara asked.

"Sure! What do want to eat?" I asked.

" I want to eat… hippo!" She said.

"Hippo sounds good." I said.

Then we both went hunting out for Hippos. Later, at the pridelands, Simba was worried.

"Where is Kiara? She should've been back a long time ago."

"Remember, You promise Kiara she hunt on her own." Snakey said.

"Should I go look for the trouble-making lioness" Kopa asked Simba.

"Sure, Kopa. But hurry back."

"Yes father." Kopa said.

Kopa ran find where Kiara is. Then Kopa jumps finding her sister eating with me. Obviously I froze.

"Kopa is not what you-" Kiara paused.

"No! I'm telling father, he would be disappointed, c'mon now Kiara, you ate enough!" Kopa snapped.

"But-" Kiara said.

"Kiara! NOW!" Kopa said.

Then Kiara was bout to cry, she was heartbroken. She wanted to spend more time with me and love me. But I couldn't do nothing about and then Kopa looked at me and gave a dirty look.

"You keep away from me, my father, my mother and my sister, Outsider!" Kopa said.

I was ashamed.

Then Kiara ran and cried to inside the pridelands rock.

"Why is Kiara crying, son?" Simba asked puzzled.

"She was with an outsider-" Kopa said firmly.

"Outsider! Kiara!" Simba roared.

Kiara didn't want to hear her father. She cried even louder.

"I hate being in the Pridelands! I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!" Kiara sobbed.

"Princess…" Simba said puzzled.

"Nuka, Is my love! He loves me, you can not stop me from loving me daddy." Kiara sobbed in depression.

"But-" Simba said

"I hate this family! I wish you guys were never born. How would you like it if I was your mother I said you can not be with an outsider! Oh I hate my life!" She ran away from the pridelands.

"KIARA!" Simba and Nala said in unison.

But Kiara was gone.

**So how you liked it! Pretty good, huh! Plz don't do spams or flames. Please review! Chapter 2 will be coming soon! +**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 in my story! Enjoy. **

Chapter 2

I was made at Kopa, but not at just Kopa, The whole pridelanders, expect for my beautiful love Kiara.

"Hey Nuka!" My little bro Kovu said, but I just ignored him.

I was cursing under my breath and snarling.

"Gee wiz Kovu, what's wrong with him?" Vitani asked.

"Who knows, he Nuka!" Kovu said.

I was going to cry like Kiara did, so I trotted to my room in till Zira called me.

"Nuka!" Zira said.

I wiped my tears and went to Zira.

"Yes mother." I said sadly.

"You look a little blue what's wrong?" Zira said.

I didn't want to tell my mother, but I had to confess.

"What's wrong." Zira said in a firm, but puzzled tone.

Then I sighed and told truth, know as "Confess"

"I fell in love with the king's daughter, Kiara, I wanted to eat with her, but in till that no good Kopa showed up, he took my future mate and left, Kiara was bout to cry. She probably yelling at Kopa right now." I confessed.

The pride was dead silent. Then my mother scratched my left eye and gave me a scar like I was Taka or something.

"Have you lost your freaking mind, child!" Zira shouted.

"No! I did not lost my mind! Kiara loves me and I love her! You can't stop me Zira never! I hate the outlands, you should've forgotten about scar along time ago, you… you punk!" I shouted.

Kovu and Vitani gasped. I always obeyed Zira, but not anymore. Suddenly I gave a death glare at my mother and ran away from the outlands.

"Look would've I have done." Zira said in confusion.

"Wow!" Kovu said.

"In love with the King's daughter." Vitani said.

_Me and Kovu are going to find why Nuka is love with Kiara and fast. _Vitani thought to herself.

**Well sorry chapter 2 was short. But I hope you liked it. Plz review! Pretty please! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this chapter is late, I was super busy! Enjoy! **__**J **_

Chapter 3

It's been a while sense I ran away from my pride. I was a rogue. I was left the alone. Then I bumped to a lioness who looked very familiar.

"Are you…Kiara?" I asked.

"Yes who would you be?" Kiara sneered.

"Nuka." I said with a self-importance attitude.

"NUKA!" Kiara shouted.

"KIARA!" I shouted.

"Are you a rogue too?" Kiara asked me.

"Yup, I ran away from the 'outlands' " I said.

"I ran away from the 'pridelands' " I said.

We both laughed.

"I don't ever want to see Zira's face ever again." I said.

"I don't ever want to see Simba's face ever again, too Nuka!" Kiara said.

Then I laughed because I had an idea.

"What's so funny, Nuka!?" Kiara asked me.

"Let's start our own… pride and never to return to our prides!" Nuka said.

Kiara hesitated and then she finally spoke.

"Seriously!" She in amazement.

"Yeah, but we need to defend ourselves and what our pride name should be?"

"Don't worry about defending! I could get my brother, sister and friends to join our pride, our pride name should be called….. StarPride!" I said.

"Okay, so you know the place." Kiara asked me.

"What place?" I said.

"The place where our pride should be duh." Kiara said.

"Um… well…err…. I do know this place that has been abandoned place, but it's not dangerous." I said.

"Show me the way and away from the Pridelands!" Kiara said.

"Sure thing, I would like to get away from my pride too ya know." I said.

Kiara chuckled and followed me. Then after traveling for 17 minutes. We saw a beautiful river, it was sparkly, including the plains that look like the savanna and their was a lot of prey including gazelle, hippo and dozen of rhinoceros.

"I think we should change are name Into StarPride to….. RiverPride." Kiara suggested.

"That's good name Kiara, now I'll go get my brother, sister and friends!" Nuka said.

"Hurry back sweetie! I don't want any body to take our pride." I said.

"Okay." I said.

I ran excitedly back to the outlands. Somehow I looked back and Kiara was gone, I was worried in till I saw her, She was going to tell her brother and her friends. I heard she has a dozen.

"Be back!" I yelled.

"Okay Nuka!" Kiara shouted back to me.

I was at the outlands seeing my brother and sister sleep. I whispered to them.

"Hey Vitani, Hey Kovu!" I whispered.

"What… Nuka?" Vitani said.

"You can not be Nuka, he ran away." Kovu nagged.

"Whatever, hey me and Kiara-" I paused.

"Kiara!" Vitani said.

"Shh! Anyways, I want you to join my pride, bring your friends and Kovu bring your friends and I'll bring my friends!" I explained.

"Okay." Vitani said.

"This place better be cool or else I'm going back here, The Outlands!" Kovu said.

I just rolled my eyes. They got their friends and I got mine and we ran back to my pride. "So what's your pride name?" Kovu asked me.

"RiverPride." I said.

"That's so cool!" Chukua said.

Chukua is my best friend, I been friends with her for 6 years! Her name meant _bear, endure_.

"Thanks Chukua!" I said.

"I can not believe you would run away like that!" Jabari said.

Jabari was Chukua's sassy cousin. His name meant _God, Supreme Ruler_.

"Well sorry my mother wouldn't let me be with my love, Kiara." I said.

"Eww!" Paka said.

Paka was my child-like cousin. She was easily amused, distracted and loves to hunt.

I just rolled my eyes and then we saw my mate Kiara and her friends and her brother. Me and Kopa glared at each other and then Kopa started to speak.

"Look Nuka, I'm sorry, If Kiara deeply loves you that is totally fine with me, I was just being overprotective. I was just trying to be a good king, I ask for forgiveness." Kopa confessed.

I narrowed my eyes I was about to say 'no', In till Kiara gave me puppy eyes.

"Fine. Everybody is now a Riverlander." Nuka said.

"Yea!" Jabari said.

Everybody gather got along well, even though they were pridelanders and some outlanders, They still got along, meanwhile Me and Kiara went somewhere private.

"Nuka I-" Kiara paused.

"I love you too Kiara.." I said.

We both kissed in a blissful way. Then after kissing for 5 minutes. We took a breath of fresh air.

"Nobody can break us apart, Kiara." I said smiling at her.

_When he smiles at me, my heartbeats faster and faster…_ Kiara thought.

Suddenly she kissed me again, but more passionately. Her eyes were beautiful (even though she her Father's eyes. they were still beautiful). In till 3 lions interrupted us, our love.

"Kiara and Nuka sitting in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" The 3 lions said.

It was Paka, Burudika and Kitoto. Burudika and Kitoto were from the pridelands who befriend with Kiara.

"What are you 3 doing here?" Kiara sneered at them.

"Can't we join the fun?" Burudika asked.

"NO!" Me and Kiara said in unison.

"Alright!" Kitoto said.

He ran right away. Kitoto was very obedient. Paka and Burudika hesitated and then ran away chuckling.

"Where were we?" Kiara grinned.

She pinned me down and kissed me.

"I love you Nuka." Kiara said.

"I love you too, Kiara!" I said.

Then we both kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everybody gathered around because Nuka and Kiara had cubs.

"My nephews and nieces look so cool!" Kovu said.

"That's a girl right?" Malkia asked.

"Yes?" Kiara said looking puzzled.

"so let's name her Kifaru." Malkia said.

"Good name Malkia!" Vitani said.

"Thanks!" Malkia said.

"The other girl name will Kubopa." Kiara said.

"And the boy will be Milo and the girl Kizuri and the boy Anguko!" Paka said.

"Paka where did you get those names?" I asked surprisingly.

"Hey, anything just pop in my head." Paka said.

"Okay! Riverlanders those were wonderful names, including you Paka." Kiara said.

"Thank you!" Paka said while smiling.

"Hey Burudika!" Kiara said.

"Yes?" Burudika said.

"I want you to baby-sit my kids" Kiara asked.

"Okay, where you going Kiara?" Burudika asked.

"I'm going hunting." Kiara said.

"Okay Kiara, I'll just make sure that they are safe and away from intruders!" Burudika said.

"Okay, thanks Burudika!" Kiara said.

"Your welcome!" Burudika said.

Burudika baby-sit's the Kiara's cubs while Kiara goes hunting. Meanwhile at the Pridelands.

"The RiverPride?" Simba said.

"Yeah! It's a really cool pride, But I saw Nuka and Kiara, including Kopa, Vitani and Kovu-" Snakey said.

"Kiara… Kopa… Nuka… Vitani… KOVU! Snakey! Lead me the way to this 'River Pride' " Simba asked.

"Yes sir~!" Snakey said.

While Simba and Snakey go find the RiverPride. My cubs were teasing with Burudika's emotions.

"Gee…" Burudika sighed.

Burudika was getting annoyed by the cubs. No matter how many times Burudika pushed the cubs away, they would always come back to tease Burudika. They only thing was annoying her was Kubopa, she was just relaxing, she was also sleeping so close to her and mewing in her sleep. Burudika can tell the Kubopa want's to tucked in like every lion cub in the world.

_At least Kubopa is not 'annoying' me!_ Burudika thought.

Then suddenly Simba and Snakey appeared. Burudika eyes were wide opened.

"How did Simba find our Pride." Chukua said.

"Snakey told me…" Simba growled.

"You keep away from your grandchildren!" Burudika said.

All the growling and snarling woke up Kubopa. Kizuri was roaring was trying to roar like her mother, Kiara.

"Grandkids." Simba said.

"Kiara and Nuka had kids." Paka said.

Then Kiara came.

"Thanks for baby-sitting my precious bundles, Here eat up-" Kiara paused. She saw her Father.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Father, what are you doing here." Kiara said angrily. She wasn't excepting her father in her pride.

"I want you back as a pridelander." Simba said.

"I'm a riverlander now!" Kiara snapped.

Simba was shocked. "What's going on here-" I asked. I was shocked as well, Simba was here.

"Simba…" I said angrily.

"Nuka…" Simba snarled.

"That's enough, I do not want you near my pride ever again father." Kiara snapped.

Suddenly Zira appeared.

"Nuka! Vitani and Kovu!" Zira roared.

"Zira!" Simba growled.

"Simba!" Zira snarled.

"You two are banned from our pride!" Nuka said.

"Sorry mother I belong here now!" Kovu said.

"Yeah we have much more prey here and that's all it matters!" Vitani snapped.

"Anyways me and Nuka want to be together, you guys don't want that." Kiara said.

"But-" Simba said.

"Get away from here NOW!" Kiara said.

She scratched her own father. Milo was mewing very fearfully. Simba gave her his own daughter a death glare.

"Get out daddy now!" Kiara roared.

Then she started to attacked her father, everybody gasped. Simba trying to fight back, but Kiara fought back with anger and revenge. She was beating Simba up like she was never beating Simba up before. She was scratching and biting him. It was the Simba vs. Scar battle all over again.

"I'M YOUR FATHER! GET OFF OF ME!" Simba roared.

"NEVER! I ALWAYS HATED YOU!" Kiara confessed angrily.

"I ASKED YOU TO GET OUT OF MY PRIDE! BUT YOU NEVER LISTENED!" Kiara said.

Anguko was mewing and cheering on his mother. Kiara blinked at her son.

"GET OFF!" Simba roared.

"FINE! BUT YOU MUST LEAVE! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER!" Kiara said.

Kiara scratched Simba on his throat. Simba ran away and so did Zira.

_I hope that punk shall never return!_ Kiara thought.

Meanwhile, Simba was trying so hard to get back on his feet.

"It's… all… my fault…" Simba said.

"Simba! What happened?" Nala asked.

"Kiara… was beating me up…" Simba said.

"My own daughter.." Nala said. She was about to tear up.

"Kopa was there too, She is now riverlander… in fact, she is the queen of the pride… Nuka and Kiara own the RiverPride."

Every Pridelander was in shock. Meanwhile at the RiverPride.

"Sorry about all that Drama my precious bundles." Kiara said to her 5 cubs.

"That's okay mom." Kifaru said.

Kiara grabbed Anguko and started bathing him.

"You know, that was your grandfather." Kiara confessed sadly.

"Why did you beat him up!?" Kubopa demanded.

"Your just like you uncle Kovu, always want an answer when he was cub, well….. because he wouldn't let me be with your father, that's why." Kiara said sadly.

"Don't be sad mother…" Kizuri said.

_She looks so much like Vitani…_ Kiara thought.

"Mom… I hate being bathed." Anguko said.

"Well do you want to be clean?" Kiara asked.

"Yes?" Anguko said puzzled.

"Then I have to bath you, It's what a mother appose to do." Kiara said.

"Alright." Anguko sighed.

"Your mother is right." I said.

"I'm going hunting, all that drama made me hungry." Chukua said.

"Hurry back Chukua, it's almost night!" I said.

"Okay…" Chukua said quietly.

When she is hunting she is always hunting Cape mountain zebra. Then Chukua came back a little late.

"Sorry I'm late, I found the most juiciest Cape mountain zebra. I saved some for Kifaru, Kubopa, Milo, Kizuri and Anguko, Including you and Nuka!" Chukua said.

"Thank you so much Chukua!" Kiara said.

"Your Welcome." Chukua said.

"Here cubs, eat up!" I said.

"Yeah!" The cubs shouted.

Kiara was twitching her left ear while she was thumping her tail on the ground.

"Kiara, is there something wrong?" Uvuvi said.

Uvuvi was Kiara's 7th best friend. Uvuvi is always up for a challenge and never backs down. Uvuvi was Kitoto's mate.

"No, I'm fine. I just twitch my left and thump my tail on the ground when I bored." Kiara said.

"Okay. Because after that shocking dangerous fight with your father, you were acting funny." Uvuvi said.

"Sometimes I act funny, it's normal." Kiara said.

"Now it's time to play annoy-uncle-Kovu game!" Kifaru said.

"Oh no! Not this game!" Kovu said.

"Oh yes!" Kizuri grinned.

"You know what I wanna play?" Kovu asked.

"What?" The five mischievous cubs said.

"Let's play go to sleep game." Kovu said sarcastically.

"But. But I don't want to play that game!" Kizuri said.

"Too bad. Now let uncle Kovu sleep!" Kovu said.

I grabbed my cubs and put them next to Kiara.

"Goodnight dad." the five cubs said.

"Goodnight cubs." I yawned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"leave him alone!" Kifaru said

Anguko saw his older sister running towards him and Starehe. Starehe had a albino lion (white lion) with a outsider nose and a gray (almost black) tuff on his head of course, He was the son of Burudika and has 2 sisters name Chache and Salama, who were also white lionesses. Starehe had heterochromia, which mean he had two different colors, one orange eye and one blue eye.

"Kifaru-" Anguko said.

"Why you beating up my boyfriend?" Kifaru asked.

Anguko, Chache, Salama, Milo, Kizuri and Kubopa cocked their eyebrows.

"BOYFRIEND!?" Anguko and his friends said all in unison.

"Since when you had a love interest in my older sister, you are my same age. You can not just have a affair with my sister!" Anguko protested.

"Yes I can!" Starehe said stubbornly.

"Three words for you Kifaru, OH DEAR GOD!" Salama said.

"Why?" Chache said while doing a faceplam.

"Hey kids!" Kiara said.

Suddenly they became quiet soon as Kiara came by.

"And I'm interrupting something?" Kiara asked.

"Kifaru got a boyfriend!" Kubopa said.

"What?" Kiara asked while her left ear was twitching in disbelief.

"Kifaru got a boyfriend! Kifaru got a boyfriend!" Milo teased.

Kifaru blushed, she was extremely embarrassed, she running while she was ashamed, guilty and a knuckle-head. But Kiara grabbed her before she could run past her.

"What's this boyfriend stuff bout, Kifaru!" Kiara chuckled.

"Well… you see… I decided to have a mate, you know… I'm in love with Starehe. Anguko was beating him up!" Kifaru explained.

Kiara cocked her eyebrows at Anguko.

"I was only trying to protect my sister! I'm sorry!" Anguko said.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, Guko!" Kiara said.

Suddenly Nala popped out, in raw anger.

"Kiara come back!" Nala pleaded.

"No!" I said.

I walked over here defending my pride.

"Daddy!" Milo said.

"Nuka…" Kiara said.

"Was I talking to you!" Nala growled.

"No! But I adore your daughter!" I blunted out stubbornly.

"No! I don't want to come home!" Kiara said.

"Meet your grandmother!" Kiara grunted.

"Grandma!" Kubopa said.

They ran to their grandmother. Nala smiled at them.

"Now come over here!" I scolded.

"Aww!" The five said.

Suddenly I attacked My mother!

"Grandmother!" Kizuri shouted.

"KIARA GET OFF ME!" Nala shouted.

"NEVER! I WANT TO KILL YOU!" Kiara said.

"Kiki!" I said.

That was Kiara nickname, I called here Kiki…

"KIARA!" Nala shouted.

Kiara let go Nala she was scarred to death all over her body. Kiara cried. She look up to Nala (who was my mother-in law) when she was a cub.

"ughhh.." Nala said while breathing heavily.

"I feel like Scar has taking for my soul!" Kiara said.

"Why…" Nala said.

She limped back to the pridelands, She was also crying.

"Simba… I tried." Nala said.

"This has gone to far!" Simba said.

Nala collapsed on to the floor, bleeding for god sake!

"Nala!" Simba said.

"Kiara… said… that… Scar… was taking… control.. Of… her…! I don't know for… a fact…." Nala said.

Her eyes were shut.

"Nala! NALA!" Simba shouted.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!" Simba shouted.

Nala did not respond.

"WAKE UP! DARN IT! WAKE UP NALA! DO NOT LEAVE ME! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Simba shouted.

No reply… Nala was dead.

"Kiara… Killed her own mother! _Nala_!" Malka said.

"Why Kiara!?" Kula said.

"Nala! She can't be dead." Tama said while crying.

"She was my best friend! I really liked her!" Tama said.

Simba nudged Nala's dead body. Simba was crying.

"This is worse then my father's death!" Simba cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

"Look what I have done! I have killed my own mother… probably!" Kiara cried.

"Kiki…" I said.

I tried to comfort her, but she kept crying. I felt bad for her.

"It's just a lose lose situation at this point!" Malkia said.

"MALKIA!?" Kitoto shouted.

"Sorry.." Malkia said shamefully.

"Why did momma killed grandma?" Anguko asked.

"Mommy was going through depression! Grandfather won't let mother and father be together, duh!" Kizuri snapped.

"Kizuri…" Kovu said.

"What!? It's the truth!" Kizuri said.

"Kizuri… just keep your muzzle shut!" Kovu suggested to Kizuri.

Kizuri just sighed.

"It's okay… Kiki…" I said.

Kiara kept crying and cryin. Meanwhile at Nala's funearl.

"Nala was a great queen… she was kind, nice and fun loving. Always wanted to start trouble when she was a cub. She loved Simba… deeply." Rafiki said.

When the funearl was over, Cheshi (her means _warm, amusing, humorous, entertaining, funny, witty_) and Tama were going to set up Nala's grave, next to Mufasa.

"I'm so sorry for your loss…" Kula said.

"No… it's okay… Nala was a great friend… Zazu was right… we were friends when we were cubs… and… now…. We were mates…" Simba said emotionally.

The pridelanders were worried that Simba would have lovesickness because… well… of course… Nala is dead. Simba was very close to her… the Pridelanders and animals blamed Kiara, for murdering her own mother.

"I'm going to sleep!" Simba said sadly.

"But sir-" Zazu said.

"But nothing! I'm going to take a nap. Rather you like it or not!" Simba snarled.

Simba went to the Pridelands rock to sleep, somehow… Simba's body felt cold, not only his body was cold it was also clammy (hyperhidrosis), he felt weak and drowsy, his eyes were sore and Simba also felt preoccupied, depressed, moody, tearful, bereft and little bit anxious (not 100% anxious, just 18% anxious). He had so many serious headaches that he couldn't even think or sleep.. His brain felt like it was about to explode. Simba's thoart was drier that the Sahara Desert. We was calling to Zazu..

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Zazu!" Simba said.

Simba noticed that he was stuttering when he talked.

"Yes sir~?" Zazu said.

Zazu noticed that Simba was shaking like crazy, like if he was having a seizure, he was cold and Simba's eyes were so red, that they look bloody.

"Z-z-z-zazu… I-I-I-I f-f-feel c-c-c-cold… p-p-please!" Simba said.

Meanwhile in RiverPride.

Kiara kept crying.

"Kiki, you stop crying!" I said.

My eldest daughter, Kifaru's, eyes were clouded with sympathy and sadness.

"Are you okay Kifaru?" Starehe asked.

"No! Everything is not fine! MY GRANDMOTHER IS DEAD!" Kifaru roared.

"I'm so sorry." Salama said.

"It's okay…" Kifaru said while whiping her tears and sniffing.

"Well, My mother, Burudika, said that God picks the most beautiful flowers, I guest your grandmother was a beautiful lioness, she is up there with Mufasa, your great-great-grandfather." Starehe said.

"Thank you Starehe, your such a gentleman, always cheering up chicks like me, expect you're my boyfriend." Kifaru said while sniffing.

"Err… thanks?" Starehe said while blushing like crazy.

"Sweetie… I'm so sorry! Scar was controlling my soul, I felt it… he was urging me to kill your grandmother, he kept saying _Kill, Kill! Kill NALA! Kill, Kill! KILL NALA, KIARA! YOU'RE MY GREAT-NIECE AND I TELL YOU TO KILL YOUR MOTHER!_" Kiara explained. Then she started to cry again.

"It's okay mommy, Me and Kubopa, Milo, Kizuri and Anguko understand." Kifaru said softly.

"Good~! I'm glad you understand mommy." I said.

Kiara eyes clouded with romance and passion, Nuka had bath himself for once, He looked like he bath for 6 days.

"MAN I HAVE THE MOST HANDSOMEST HUSBAND EVER!" Kiara squealed.

"Thanks~?" I said blushing like crazy.

"Anyways, Where is Chache?" Kizuri asked.

"She taking a nap." Salama said.

Meanwhile at the Pridelands…

"Keep your eyes open, Kiara. Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you. Because one day I'll find you, and then… you'll be dead…" Simba said.

Simba started to laugh evily. He was planning revenge on his own daughter…

"Me and Zira are gonna team up and KILL YOU!" Simba shouted evilly while laughing like a psychopath.

**Well I hope you liked it! I know Kovu and Kiara… you can't believe Nala dead… but it's true (in this story…sorry to all Nala-lovers) … keep watch of my new sqeaul I'm making… **_**Lion King VI: Pride War II **_**… I know your probably excited to death… the line that Simba said was a parody out of Tigerstar's line in Forest of Secrets in Warriors on page 289... If you have the book. **


End file.
